Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of transparent display, when the display apparatus performs a transparent display, an observer may not only the content displayed on the display panel of the display apparatus, but also see the material object behind the display panel of the display apparatus through the display panel.
However, in practice, it often needs the display apparatus to be switchable between the transparent display and non-transparent display, i.e., the display apparatus can provide a transparent display when it is needed, otherwise, it can provide a normal display.
In view of the above, it is desired to provide a display apparatus which can be switched between the transparent display and non-transparent display.